Pizzas and Papercuts
by WhimsicallyWritten
Summary: A little Percabeth one-shot.


**A/N: It seems boring at first but please read it until the end. :) **

**Please do note that they are NOT DEMIGODS. I repeat, NOT DEMIGODS. In fact they never were…in this story. There are hints of Greek mythology though. TEEHEE. :D**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy? :) **

_DISCLAIMER: First and foremost, I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. :( I also don't own JAWS, Letters to Juliet and pizzas. :| _

It was just a regular Saturday night and Percy and Annabeth were on the couch, deciding which movie to watch. Well, more like arguing on which movie they should watch.

"I want to watch _Letters to Juliet_, Seaweed Brain."

"BUT THAT'S a chick flick!" He complained.

"No, it's not!"

"YES, IT MOST DEFINITELY IS!"

"Well, yes it is but I want to watch it."

"Nuh-uh. We are going to watch _Jaws_."

"NOOOOOOOO. No way. "

"C'mon!"

"No. You were the one who picked the movie last week, anyway."

"FINE."

"And Wise Girl wins." She said proudly.

"But on one condition."

"What?"

"I get to choose what pizza we should order."

"But. Oh, fine."

He smirked at that.

Percy then stood up and looked for the flyer for _Pizza Palace. _Sure, it was the place where he's been going to and ordering pizza from since he was a kid but he still couldn't memorize their number. As soon as he found the flyer, he got a paper cut.

"Owwww." He kind of whimpered.

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, now walking towards him.

"I got a paper cut." He said holding up his pointer finger so that she could see.

"Oh, it's just tiny."

"But it's bleeding. And it hurts." He said, sounding like a little boy.

Annabeth just giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You just act like a little kid sometimes." She said, grinning.

"But you love me anyway, right?"

"Of course I do, Seaweed Brain." She said smiling and looking deep into his sea green eyes.

They just stared at each other for awhile, beaming at each other. It was at that moment that they realized that despite how many arguments they had, despite how many times they were in opposing teams during Capture the flag or how competitive they both were especially against each other; it was that moment when they realized that they loved each other no matter what. They also cared so much about each other that they would do anything just to make sure that the other was okay.

They were in silence for awhile, these realizations sinking in, before Annabeth spoke.

"Well, that wound won't heal itself." She said, taking his hand.

"Don't you need to take me to the hospital or a clinic?"

She just laughed at him again.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain, it's not _that _serious."

"Okay then. You're the one who's going to heal it anyway. I trust you."

"Yes, yes you should." She said, smiling again.

She took his hand or more like his finger and rinsed it. After that, she got a paper towel and dried it up and finally, she placed a Finding Nemo band-aid on it.

"There you go." She said, as she smiled triumphantly.

"Have you ever thought of being a doctor? You'll be great, Wise Girl and a pretty one at that."

She just giggled again. (She smiled and laughed so much this evening, her cheeks were starting to hurt. But who could blame her? She was too happy whenever she was with Seaweed Brain.)

"Pshhhhh. I've already got a job, in case you've forgotten. I'm an architect."

"Oh, right. But you're still a pretty architect."

She just blushed.

"Riiiiiiight. Wait, I almost forgot, for being such a good patient, here's a blueberry lollipop." She said, handing it to him.

"NOW, you're treating me like a child." He said, but he took it anyway.

"Yes, because I just realized that _you are still one_." She said, trying not to laugh.

He just stuck out his tongue, which proved her point.

"See what I mean."

He just rolled his eyes. As he was already going to dial the number for the pizza, his finger started to hurt again.

"WISE GIIIIIIRL, my finger hurts again. Can you kiss it please?" He said in a baby voice.

Mocking what Percy did awhile ago, she rolled her eyes. But she proceeded to do it anyway.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain." She said and kissed his pointer finger where the bandage was.

"Another one, please." He said, pointing to his cheek. She then kissed his cheek.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"OH, and here too." He said, now pointing to his lips.

"OH FOR ZEUS'S SAKE! Just dial the number already!" She said in a light tone, indicating that she wasn't mad; she was just a little irritated. She wasn't actually annoyed that he wanted her to kiss him; it was just because she was hungry.

"C'mon, pwease?" He said, pleading like a little boy.

"But promise me that as soon as I kiss you, you dial the number already? OK?"

"I swear on the River Styx."

Soon enough, she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Now, can you order the pizza? I'm starving, Seaweed Brain."

"Of course, milady." He said, smirking.

For the second time that night, she just rolled her eyes. But she still smiled afterwards.

**A/N: Were they OOC? I felt that they were a little bit. I know, the beginning is slow but it kinda goes with the flow. (OHHHHHH. THAT RHYMED. :| =))))) :P) It's also a little bit lacking…I think. *SIGH* **

**BUT ANYWAYYYYYYYYYY, reviewwwwwwwwwwww, pretty pretty please? :] **


End file.
